Lost Night
by ImFanci
Summary: In WW141 "Trinity", Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman were linked telepathically by a dream. If Diana and Kal were in that shared dream together where everything - including their kisses - was real, what happened on their wedding night? One-Shot piece.


_Author's Note:_

_In WW141 "Trinity", Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman were linked telepathically by a dream. If Diana and Kal were in a shared dream together where everything - including their kisses -was real, what happened on their wedding night? This is a Missing Scene from WW141 that some fans have wondered about. To those who have already read this on the Archive, I made several revisions to this from when I originally wrote it over a year ago. Warning: Mature Content _

*********

It was their wedding night. Their courtship seemed like a whirlwind romance, leaving both the bride and groom wondering if it was all a dream.

She remembered the first time they met. She barely spoke any words to him. At the time, she was fascinated by him. Her newfound feelings for a man were puzzling. She had met many of the other heroes of the world, but none left her feeling confused about her emotions. He even began to invade her dreams. Sometimes she would pray to the gods for guidance and to relieve her of the dreams.

From the moment he saw her, he thought she was an angel visiting from heaven. She was as beautiful as she was magnificent, and he could not take his eyes off her. In a crowded room, his eyes would search for her, and he would make every excuse he could think of to talk to her. He also dreamt about her almost every night. Sometimes the dreams were so vivid that he would wake up and have to take a cold shower.

Now, they faced each other as husband and wife, man and woman. It seemed like they had waited an eternity for this moment. He gently held her face and brought his lips to hers. She only knew of kissing, so he was going to take his time until she was ready. He was going to show her the way to heaven.

Their kisses started gently, sweetly. Their mouths sought and enjoyed each other's taste. As desire took over and consumed them, their kisses became more demanding - hot and hungry. Her arms circled his waist and rubbed up and down his back. His arms enclosed her shoulders as his hands held the base of her neck and the small of her back. Their bodies were pressed against each other. The pressure of their hold on each other would have broken a non-meta human being.

For the first time in his life, he did not have to hold back his passion. He did not have to be mindful of his strength with her and worry about crushing her. He could let himself truly enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. He broke off their hungry kiss to shower kisses along her neck.

She never knew how sensitive her neck was until he did so. She ran her fingers through his hair and arched her neck for him.

He wanted to taste more of her. She was intoxicating. Her golden skin was smooth as silk and she smelled like orchids. In one effortless move, he picked her up and laid her gently on the bed.

They gazed at each other now. Their smiles tender, loving. She brought his head down to hers to claim his mouth.

As he trailed hot kisses from her mouth to her neck, and then her shoulder, he pulled down the straps of the gown that easily slipped from her shoulders. She was bare now to her waist. He looked down at her, admiring at her form. He kissed her mouth again as his hand cupped and caressed her breast. She let out a soft moan. He pulled his lips away from hers and placed it on her other breast. She gasped in delight. His tongue on her nipples sent shivers of ecstasy through her as he switched from one to the other, with his hands and fingers prolonging the sensations. She gripped his shoulders. Heat moved down to her abdomen, and she instinctively wrapped her long legs around his muscular torso.

She wanted to feel his naked chest on her. She reluctantly pulled his head away from her breast and held him at arms length. Their eyes met again. The desire in her eyes and the curve of her lips silenced a question that formed in his mind. He grinned as she tore his shirt off and tossed it aside.

Her hands traced and caressed the muscles of his massive chest. Her touch sent a thrill down his spine. She raised herself on her elbows and placed lingering kisses on his collar bone. She worked her way up his neck until she took possession of his lips. This time, it was he who let out a moan. And she gasped at the pleasure of feeling her naked chest against his.

Their hands roamed freely over each other. Caressing. Stroking. Somehow, they shed the rest of their clothes.

Completely naked, they enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies. They could not get enough of each other. They were hungry. The need to touch. To feel. To taste. Those sensations were overwhelming.

He traced another line of hot, wet kisses down her body until he found his target, and what he wanted to give her.

"Wha...Oh my Gods…" were the only words that escaped her mouth. Her soft moans were all he needed to hear.

She was confused. She wanted the exquisite torture to stop yet she could not fathom why she wanted it to last for as long as possible. Her body was feeling things she could not have possibly imagined. The building tension in her body finally exploded in a wave of unimaginable satisfaction.

Seeing her relaxed state, he began another assault on her body. He planted more kisses on her thighs and knees before working his way back up her torso. He halted at her breasts to give them another round of attention. Again, she cried out in delight at the sweet torture of his mouth and hands on her skin.

He moved to nuzzle her neck and he raised his head. He locked his gaze to hers as she opened her eyes. "I love you, Diana," was all he said before he made her his.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she took him in fully. _Great Hera! He filled her completely. Is this what it was like to be truly joined with the man she loved? Gods only knew._

He heard her cry out. Alarmed that he was too rough on her, he asked, "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yes. Oh, yes, Kal." With that answer, she raised her hips to surrender her body completely to him.

He needed no further directive. He succumbed to absolute pleasure as he buried himself within her.

The fires within them consumed them. They were both holding on to each other as if life itself depended on it. As if they needed to meld their bodies further more into one complete being. The overwhelming release of the tension and ecstasy in their bodies echoed through their cries of pleasure as they collapsed in each other's arms.

Their bodies were drenched. Their accelerated heartbeats were slowly returning to normal. He held her as he placed gentle kisses along her shoulder.

"Mmm…That was glorious," she sighed. Her body was still humming from the rapture she had just experienced. She never realized that there could be such exquisite beauty in making love with a man, with Kal. She was sure the grin on her face spoke volumes as she reveled in all the sensations she had felt. She would never forget this night.

He smiled and propped his jaw on his palm as he looked down at her. She opened her eyes, revealing embers of the passion within her. He swallowed his saliva. "You were magnificent," he whispered as he placed a tender kiss on her temple.

He was about to put his head down next to hers to rest when she said, "I want you, again. Now."

He grinned in surprise. "So soon? This was your first time, Diana. You should rest a while."

She pushed him onto his back and grinned as she leaned over him. "I don't need to." She moved over him and let her hand roam down his body until it enclosed around her target. "And I know you're up for it."

A low growl escaped his lips just before she silenced them with hers. They continued their love-making again and again until utter exhaustion and contentment finally enveloped them into a blissful slumber.

A final thought flitted through his mind as he drifted off to sleep. He did not take her to heaven as he intended. She had taken him across the galaxy and back. And he would always remember this night.

End

_Additional Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. And as an added bonus, you can find a little fanart I drew on DeviantArt or the Archive. ;) _


End file.
